


Playmates

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Makoto being adorable, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, View at your own risk!!!, cat boy haru, cats in heat, dog boy Makoto, this is how you tag right!?!?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Nanase Haruka didn't now what to make of this new "companion" that Rin brought, but so far, he doesn't like it. However, as time goes by, and this new friend becomes very interesting for Haru, Haru soon takes a liking to this Makoto, maybe more than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy...I didn't really plan on writing smut since whenever it comes to Free! I'm not much interested in writing it that much, maybe once in awhile, but for some reason, I had this idea from out of nowhere, and I just had to write it, so please excuse me for writing this.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **I also want to say that if you're underage, or if you're not interested in this type of stories, then I recommend you do NOT read it.**  
> 

Haru was sleeping on the couch when he heard his owner coming back home. Haru listened to the footsteps a bit and then went back to sleep.

"Jeez Haru, you couldn't even greet me?" Haru heard his owner sigh.

"Well Rin, as you know, I'm part cat, and cats usually like to sleep, so you have no right to judge," Haru said without opening his eyes. Haru heard Rin sigh and started mumbling. That was then that Haru realized that Rin has someone with him.

Haru knew it couldn't be Sousuke since the smell was different, and Haru definitely knows that Sousuke wouldn't smell like another animal hybrid. Haru opened his eyes and turned onto his side. He saw a short pup boy standing next to Rin as he clung onto Rin's sleeve. The pup boy was staring at Haru with timid eyes, and was cowering behind Rin with his tail between his legs. The way the newcomer was clinging to Rin was something Haru did not like one bit.

"...Oi, who are you?" Haru hissed at the newcomer. The pup boy became startled and hid completely behind Rin.

"Haru, don't be mean," Rin warned.

"Who's he?" Haru insisted.

"Well...he's...your new playmate," Rin said.

"...Playmate?"

"Well...I thought you must be lonely when you're all alone in the house all day," Rin said.

"I'm not lonely," Haru said.

"...Well you should feel like you're lonely since you're a kitten," Rin said.

"I'm not lonely," Haru said again.

"...Right, anyways I thought it would be nice for you to have someone around your age to hang with," Rin said. He then gestured the newcomer to come forward, which he does, but was still shaking in fear.

"...I don't need a playmate," Haru said.

"Well I never asked what you want. I've already signed the papers and Makoto here is going to be staying with us," Rin said.

"...You totally got him to impress Sousuke didn't you?" Haru sighed.

"W-what! I...I did not," Rin exclaimed.

"You seriously should just ask him out already, it's obvious you two have the hots for each other," Haru said.

"You...where did you learn to talk like that? Especially at your age!" Rin said.

"Television," Haru simply said.

"...I really need to put more parental control on the TV...okay look Haru, I'm not returning Makoto back to the agency, so you better be nice to Makoto, especially since he's a shy little snowflake right now," Rin said as he patted Makoto on the head. Makoto smiled and started wagging his tail.

Haru didn't like it one bit.

"I don't like him," Haru said sternly. This caused the pup to stop wagging his tail and look sad. For some reason, Haru felt a bit guilty, but not enough for him to take back his words.

"Come on Haru, give Makoto a chance, he's really a nice kid," Rin said.

"I don't care, I don't want anything to do with him," Haru said as he turned around and headed straight for his room.

"Haru! we're not done here!" Rin shouted after him. Haru ignored and him and upon entering his room, he slammed the door. Haru sat on the floor near his bed and glared at the floor.

"Stupid Rin. Stupid Makoto. I don't need someone like him around me..." Haru mumbled. He then thought of a plan on how to resolve this situation. "...Maybe if i scare that guy away, then he'll runaway, and it'll just be me and Rin again...and I guess Sousuke," Haru said. He smiled at his cleverness and started working on his plan.

* * *

"Alright you two, I'll be back in an hour, and Haru, don't do anything to scare Makoto," Rin said.

"Don't worry Rin, I learned my lesson from yesterday. I'm sure me and Makoto will be great pals," Haru said. He looked over at Makoto, who looked surprised, but extremely happy at Haru's words. Haru was surprised at how Makoto could make such an expression, but he quickly looked away. He won't let guilt get to him.

"Huh...alright, but if you do something to Makoto, then no mackerel for a month," Rin said.

Haru gulped. This plan of his was almost not worth it if it meant losing his mackerel, but he knew he needed to get rid of Makoto today. "I promise I won't do anything to Makoto," Haru said.

"...Good, be good you two," Rin opened the door and then looked at the sky, "looks like we're going to have a storm today...you two make sure you don't come outside if it starts raining, it might be dangerous."

"Y-yes Rin-san," Makoto said. Haru believed it was the first time Makoto has ever spoken in front of him. To be honest, it was sorta nice to hear. Sorta.

"Makoto, you can just call me Rin, you don't have to be formal," Rin said, "we talked about this yesterday."

"S-sorry," Makoto apologized, it almost looked like he was going to cry for his minor mistake.

"Come on little guy, you don't have to cry," Rin said as he gently patted Makoto on the head.

"O-okay," Makoto sniffed. He wiped his tears and was back to normal.

"Good boy, see you two later," Rin said. He left, leaving Haru and Makoto by themselves.

"So...what do you want to do, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"...How about you leave immediately before it's too late," Haru said.

"E-eh? B-but I thought...R-Rin-san said you had to be n-nice to m-me," Makoto stuttered.

"I am being nice. I'm being nice by warning you," Haru said.

"W-warn me? Warn me about what?"

"...You know...there was another pup like you a while back," Haru said.

"T-there was? W-what happened to them?"

"...He died," Haru said.

"O-oh...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"Don't be...Rin killed him," Haru said.

"Eh? W-why would Rin-san do such a thing, he seems very caring," Makoto said.

"That's what he wants you to believe, but he only wants you to be insecure so that way he can butcher you up and eat you," Haru said.

"E-eat me!?" Makoto exclaimed, "R-rin-san w-wouldn't...he wouldn't eat me...would he?"

"Well...he has said that the flavor was very addicting...he actually offered me a piece...but I'm not a fan of dog food," Haru said.

Makoto was as pale as a ghost, he looked like he was going to faint soon. Haru heard him swallow and started shaking.

"...W-what should I do? I-I don't want to be eaten!" Makoto exclaimed as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll help, all you have to do is pack up all of your things and runaway, I'll make sure Rin doesn't find you," Haru said.

"R-really? You would do that?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Haru said.

"F-friends...right!" Makoto smiled a bit, which caused Haru's to have his heart skip a beat. "I-I'll go pack then...thank you Haru...you're a really nice person...even if we couldn't spend more time together," Makoto smiled sadly. He wiped his tears, but more tears streamed out. He quickly ran towards his room and started getting ready to leave. Haru stood where he is and started feeling guilty. He tried to push the feeling down like he did before, but it has proven to be difficult. He then remembered Rin's words earlier.

_"Looks like we're going to have a storm today...you two make sure you don't come outside if it starts raining, it might be dangerous."_

Haru looked outside and saw that it was already raining. Suddenly, thunder came, which caused Haru to flinch. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let Makoto go outside in this weather. Even though Haru didn't want him around, he wasn't that cruel. Haru sighed and headed towards Makoto's room. Upon entering Makoto's room, he could already see Makoto packing all of his belongings in his suitcase, and the guilty feeling inside Haru chest grew even more.

"...Please stop packing," Haru sighed.

"Eh? B-but Rin-san-"

"I lied," Haru immediately said.

"...You...lied?"

Haru nodded and kept his gaze on the ground. "...I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm not use to having other hybrids around my age being around me...I've always been a loner," Haru said.

"...That still wasn't very nice of you to try and get rid of me though..." Makoto said.

"I know..."

"...But...I guess I know how you feel...sorta...I...I never actually hung out with anyone my age as well," Makoto said.

"You haven't?" Haru looked up and stared at Makoto.

"...I was actually the only pup at the agency...I never met anyone my age at all," Makoto said.

"...Same here," Haru said.

"...Did you...did you ever thought about your family?" Makoto asked.

"You mean my parents? ...I do...they still write, saying their home in Tokyo is nice, and that they wish I was there with them...but...I have to grow up and be independent...you know?"

"Yeah...that's what my parents told me when they left...I...I was scared...I was also worried no one was going to pick me...I heard humans usually get the adults since they're much more helpful with business and other adult stuff...which is probably why I was the only one there..." Makoto said.

"...Huh...we really are on the same boat...you know...if we have met at the agency...we could have been great friends...maybe then I wouldn't have lied to you...and maybe I would be...normal," Haru said.

"...Well...what's the point of being normal? What is normal anyways...does it apply to everyone? If everyone is different, yet they're normal...then...does normal really exist?" Makoto said.

"...I...I honestly don't know..."

"Exactly...so what's wrong with being you? ...I...I actually like how forward you can be...I wish I could be like that," Makoto said.

"...That wouldn't suit you at all, your kind behavior and innocent smile suits you more," Haru said.

"R-really?"

"Yeah...which is why I was having second thoughts about this whole thing," Haru sighed. He sat next to Makoto and the two sat there in silence. "...You know...maybe we had a bad start," Haru said.

"Yeah...guess we did," Makoto said.

"...Do you...want to start all over?"

"...I'd like that," Makoto smiled. Haru was right, Makoto smiling suits him better.

"I'm Nanase Haruka, you can call me Haru," Haru greeted.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, you can call me Makoto," Makoto smiled. The two shook hands and from that very moment, they got along and understood each other a bit more.

* * *

Haru and Makoto were now good friends, much to Rin's joy and relief, however, Rin does wish that Makoto would get out of his shell, and wishes that Haru could try to be more social.

"Come on you two, we're going to the park," Rin said.

"Do we have to? Can't we just play here?" Haru asked.

"Come on Haru, you need to hang out with other kids your age," Rin sighed.

"I-it does seem...f-fun...we should try," Makoto said.

"Thank you Makoto," Rin said.

"...Fine...if Makoto want to...I'll go...but I won't like it," Haru said.

"You don't have to like it, all you have to do is make some other friends besides Makoto," Rin said.

"Hmph," Haru crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. He felt a slight tug at his sleeve and saw that Makoto was trying to get his attention.

"Don't worry Haru, I'll be right there with you, and I'm sure it'll be fine," Makoto said with a smile.

"...Fine," Haru sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

They finally arrived at the park and Rin was talking with some of his friends and people he met, while Haru and Makoto were building sandcastles.

"Oh no, it's falling apart," Makoto said as his ears flopped down showing he was disappointed.

"We need water to make it stick," Haru said.

"Oh, okay then. I'll go get some then," Makoto said as he stood up, dusted some sand off of his overalls, and headed towards the drinking fountain. Haru continued gathering more sand until some hybrid kids came over.

"Whatcha doing?" a cat hybrid asked.

"Building a sandcastle," Haru simply replied.

"But...we're not at the beach," another cat hybrid said.

"...You don't have to be at the beach to make a sandcastle you know," Haru said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"That's stupid and I bet you're stupid," a bunny kid said.

Haru didn't understand how talking about sandcastles immediately became him getting bullied, but he wasn't having any of that. He decided to ignore them and continue building the sandcastle.

"You're pretty small for a cat boy," the first cat kid said.

"Yeah, you're really tiny. You'll never be tall like us," the second cat kid said.

"You're small and stupid," the bunny kid said.

This was starting to get annoying for Haru, he knew he couldn't ignore it much longer. "Just leave me alone," Haru firmly said.

"Oh yeah? Whose going to make us?" The three bullies started to snicker and suddenly, one of them kicked down the sandcastle that both Haru and Makoto worked hard on. Haru wished Makoto would hurry up and come back.

As if his prayers were answered, Makoto came running towards them while holding the pale of water. A lot of the water was spilling out, but right now, it didn't really matter.

"U-um...e-excuse me, but you're bothering Haru-chan," Makoto said. Haru really hated that nickname Makoto suddenly gave him and he would always tell Makoto to not call him that, but using it right now is just making the situation worse.

"Haru-chan? What are you? A girl?" the bunny kid laughed.

Makoto's face started getting red and he suddenly shouted at them, "Haru-chan is a nice name, and you have no right to make fun of Haru!" Haru believed this was the first time he has ever seen Makoto get that angry, however, it didn't seem to effect the other kids. One of the cat kids pushed Makoto down and started kicking his legs.

"Jeez, you're as stupid as him," the cat kid said as he and his friends started kicking Makoto. Makoto started crying at being surrounded and getting kicked at, and Haru started to become angry. He lunged towards one of them and started scratching them with his cat like nails. He scratched one of the cat kids on the face, and scratched the other one on the leg. The bunny kid pounced on top of Haru and started hitting him. Soon, all of them were punching and scratching each other as Makoto watched in horror.

Makoto immediately stood up and ran towards where Rin was. "R-Rin-san! Haru is getting beaten up!" Makoto cried.

"What!?" Rin sprinted towards where Makoto pointed and immediately stopped the fight. Rin told the three kids to go back to their owners. The three left, and Rin picked up Haru and carried him towards a bench. "Jesus Christ Haru! What were you doing?" Rin asked as he started wiping Haru's cuts with a handkerchief.

"I was defending Makoto. They pushed him," Haru replied.

"They did?" Rin asked as he looked at Makoto. Makoto nodded, "did you get hurt?"

"They did kick me, but not too hard...I'll probably get some bruises though," Makoto said.

"I see, well...Haru you should have come to me if Makoto was getting hurt, just like what Makoto did," Rin said.

"Don't compare me to Makoto," Haru said. It's not because he doesn't like being compared to Makoto because of how amazing he was, it's because for some reason, Haru doesn't feel worthy enough to be compared to Makoto.

"Well I wouldn't have to compare you to him if you-"

"R-Rin...what Haru did was very nice...a-and I'd rather had him beat those kids up for me...he was very brave to do that...I knew he was uncomfortable...and I knew it would be too bothersome for him to do it...but he did it, and I'm thankful for it, s-so...please don't get angry with him," Makoto said.

Rin stared at Makoto, then sighed. "Alright...I'm letting this go, but the next time this happens, you're out of luck buddy," Rin said as he ruffled Haru's hair. Haru pouted at the gestured, but was still happy. "Alright you two, I think it's time we go home," Rin said. He put away the handkerchief and both Makoto and Haru followed him out of the park.

"...You didn't have to say that to Rin...I wouldn't care if I was punished," Haru said.

"B-but I really meant it...I also didn't want you to get punished...and I also wished you didn't do that...but I'm really thankful that Haru would do that for me," Makoto smiled. Makoto hesitated, but he leaned forward and licked Haru on the cheek.

"W-why did you do that?"

"T-that's just my way of saying thank you...I'm sorry," Makoto blushed.

"...Don't...it was...sorta nice," Haru said. Haru ignored the fact that Makoto was still blushing, he also ignored the smile Makoto was giving him, but he didn't ignore that Makoto was holding his hand. It was nice.

He didn't want to let go of this hand. He didn't want to let go of Makoto.

* * *

 

Six years has passed, and both Haru and Makoto were now in their teen years. They were now mature. It was Haru's birthday that day. The day things changed.

"Haru, happy birthday," Makoto whispered near Haru's face.

"Nnng..." Haru ignored Makoto, and continued sleeping. Makoto puffed his cheeks in annoyance, and finally thought of an idea.

"Oh well, if you're not going to wake up soon, then I guess we'll have to eat all of that mackerel cake on our own," Makoto said as he was about to leave. Haru's eyes sprung open and he quickly sat up.

"You better be joking," Haru said as he threw his covers and got out of bed.

"Who knows...I might just eat all up, I am a big dog boy now," Makoto chuckled. Makoto started running out of the room, while Haru started chasing him. Once they reached the living room, Haru leaped on top of Makoto and the two fell on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha Haru! That was...that was dangerous," Makoto laughed.

"You started it," Haru said, but he smiled.

"If you two are done acting like kids, I want to celebrate Haru's birthday so we can get rid of this cake, it's starting to smell," Rin said.

"Alright Rin-san," Makoto said.

"How many times have I told you to call me Rin?" Rin sighed.

Makoto laughed and both him and Haru walked into the dining area. Once the entered the dining room, they saw Sousuke arranging the plates.

"Sousuke-kun, good to see you again!" Makoto greeted as his tail wagged in excitement. Sousuke chuckled and patted Makoto on the head. The first time the two met, Makoto was scared of Sousuke and his intimidating height, but as Sousuke came over and showed his kindness to Makoto, Makoto soon grew attached to Sousuke.

"It's good to see you too, Makoto, and happy birthday Haru," Sousuke said. He was about to pat Haru on the head, but when Haru glared at him, he thought otherwise. Haru and Sousuke's relationship wasn't either great nor bad, it was more tolerable, and if Rin likes him and wants to date him, Haru will get use to him.

"By the way, when are you going to ask Rin out? It's going to take years before he asks you," Haru said.

"H-Haru!" Rin blushed. Sousuke chuckled.

"Well, maybe after the party, I'll ask him out by then," Sousuke grinned. Rin stared at Sousuke with his jaw wide open, then he looked away while blushing.

"S-shut up! L-let's just get this party over with," Rin sighed.

Everyone sat down and celebrated Haru's birthday. They ate cake, opened presents, and finally decided to watch a movie.

"What are we going to watch?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I found this crappy romance movie, and thought we could see it," Rin said.

"Why? That doesn't sound fun," Haru said.

"It will be once we start making fun of it, get with the time Haru," Rin said.

"Says the old man," Haru said.

"I-I'm not that old!" Rin exclaimed. Rin played the movie and everyone sat at the couch. Makoto was sitting next to Haru, and having Makoto with Haru was very comforting. Haru took a peek at Makoto, and could see how much he has changed. To think, he use to be a shy and flustered chubby cheeked kid to a now fully grown dog boy, but Haru knew that the Makoto he cares about is still there, and he's glad for it. Haru decided to lean his head against Makoto's shoulder and watch the movie. When Haru stared at the screen however, he saw the man and woman kissing passionately. Haru felt strange from seeing such a sight. He felt...envious almost. He wondered what it would feel like kissing someone. Haru stared at the screen again, and saw the man touching the woman in a sensual way. Haru shifted a bit and wondered why seeing such a thing bothered him.

"Haru? You alright?" Makoto asked when he felt Haru moving a lot.

"I'm fine, I'm just...not use to seeing these kind of things," Haru said.

"I see, I guess it's a bit...embarrassing seeing people kiss each other...but I do wonder what it feels like," Makoto said.

"...Do you...want to kiss someone?" Haru asked.

"Eh? W-well...maybe one day...I don't know...it's an embarrassing thought...but it's also very exciting...maybe one day we'll both find someone special enough to give our first kiss to," Makoto said.

"...Yeah...one day," Haru said. He brought his attention back on the screen and he continued feeling bothered. What was it that seeing people kissing and touching made Haru feel bothered, or more like...jealous? Did he wanted to do those things? Haru thought about it, and realized that maybe he does. He looked over at Makoto, who was focused on the screen. Haru wanted to kiss and touch Makoto. Haru felt something in the pit of his stomach. He felt warm. No...he felt hot. He felt frustrated. He...he wanted to let out all this tension for some reason.

"H-Haru? You okay? Your face is really red right now," Makoto said when he looked at Haru. Haru couldn't take it. Those eyes, those kind eyes. They made him want to do something. Haru didn't know what though. He just wanted to get this frustration in his body out immediately. Without any warning, Haru pounced on top of Makoto. "H-haru!? W-what are you doing?" Makoto squeaked.

"Oi! Haru get off of him!" Rin said as he jump out of his seat and pulled Haru off of him. Haru snarled and tried scratching Rin's hands to release him, but Rin wouldn't have any of that. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rin asked as soon as Haru calmed down a bit.

"I-I don't know...something inside of me just wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?" Rin asked.

"...I wanted to fuck Makoto," Haru said as he looked down. He could feel Rin and Sousuke staring at him and he also knew that Makoto was blushing like crazy right now.

"Looks like Haru is finally maturing," Sousuke finally said.

"...Oh Christ," Rin grumbled.

Haru spent the rest of the evening inside his room, while Rin made an appointment to see the doctor for tomorrow.

"Rin, is Haru going to be okay?"

"Don't worry Makoto, this is a natural thing for young hybrids that are maturing, it usually last for about a week every month, but it's best to get some medication to control their emotions and frustration," Rin explained.

"I see...as long as Haru is alright...but why can't I stay in Haru's room?"

"Well...you heard what Haru said earlier, and I don't want him to do anything to you when you're not maturing yet," Rin said.

"I see..." Makoto looked down and looked very disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry, once Haru comes back from the doctor's tomorrow, you and him can still hang out," Rin said.

"I see, well I can't wait," Makoto was about to walk towards his room, but stopped at Haru's door. "Haru, I hope you feel better soon!" Makoto shouted from the other side of the door. He then continued walking towards his room.

Rin saw him close his door and then sighed. "Jeez...I hope he doesn't mature too soon," Rin sighed. He then proceeded cleaning the house and putting everything away.

* * *

Haru came back from the doctor, and Rin explained that he'll have to take some pills for the rest of the week.

"So he'll be alright?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine, but until then, Haru should stay in his room until he takes care of...whatever he needs to take care of," Rin said. Haru started walking towards his room and slam the door shut behind him. Makoto looked at the door and felt sad. "Don't worry Makoto, you and him will be together again soon, just not now," Rin said as he patted Makoto on the head and headed towards the kitchen to make lunch.

Makoto continued looking at the door, and when he thought about knocking and asking if Haru was alright, he heard a faint noise. Makoto became confused and when he pressed his dog ears closer to the door, he could hear panting, moaning, and a lot meowing. Makoto blushed, and he quickly walked away. Makoto does understand about hybrids maturing, and he also knew what they do during that time, but knowing that Haru felt that way towards him made his heart race.

He did wonder what his feelings towards Haru are. He does like him, but does he love him? Makoto thought about it, but couldn't wrap his mind on it. He decided to drop the topic once it was time for lunch. When Makoto sat down, he realized that Haru wasn't here.

"Rin, isn't Haru going to join us?"

"Don't worry, I gave him his lunch already, he'll be eating in his room," Rin said.

"I see..." Makoto looked down at his plate and suddenly didn't feel hungry. "May I be excuse?"

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah...just tired...that's all," Makoto said. He got out of his seat and headed towards his room. He continued to wonder about Haru and continued to worry about him. Was he alright? Does he feel any pain? Does he need help? These were the thoughts going through Makoto's head, he then thought about his feelings towards Haru. He does like Haru, and despite their first meeting, Makoto couldn't help but admire Haru and how straightforward he can be. He even still admires him when he said how he wanted to fuck him.

Makoto suddenly felt warm after remembering those words. He felt extremely uncomfortable in his clothes. He decided to take off his sweater, but he continued to feel warm. He decided to take off his pants, but upon taking them off, he realized he had a slight erection.

"E-eh?" Makoto blushed at the sight. Why was he aroused? Was it because of what he was thinking before? Makoto gulped, he didn't know what to do, he has read that a way to make erections go away is by touching it, but Makoto felt embarrassed to do such a thing. He thought about letting it go, but he knew he couldn't bare the uncomfortable feeling. He thought about taking a cold shower, but Rin might ask him questions. Makoto sighed and decided to take his cock out of his boxers and gently rub it. He bit back a moan by covering his mouth with his free hand. He slowly went up and down on his erection and slowly increased the speed. The sensation felt strange, yes also very pleasurable. He started increasing his speed until he was at his breaking point. With a final stroke, he groaned as all of his cum came out of his cock. He panted and slumped down on the ground. He looked down at himself and felt strange.

"Makoto? Are you alright?" Rin said from the other side of the door.

"...Rin..."

"Yeah?"

"...I might be maturing now..." Makoto said. He didn't hear anything for awhile, but then heard Rin cough and said he'll make an appointment. Makoto then heard Rin leave. He decided to clean himself up, as well as the floor.

* * *

Turns out instead of Makoto getting pills like Haru, Makoto was given strange looking objects.

"Seriously? Sex toys!?" Rin exclaimed at the doctor.

"Well, since Makoto here isn't showing any signs of extreme frustration, giving him the pills might affect hormones as well as mental abilities, so it's best to give him these to help with any sexual tension he might have for the week," the doctor explained.

"Ugh...Makoto, make sure you keep those inside your room at all times," Rin said.

"Y-yes...Rin," Makoto said as he looked at his new...toys.

The arrived home and Makoto quickly went to his room. He looked at his new toys and wondered how he was suppose to use them. He read all the names and description of each toy he received, and he became flustered the more he read. However, the butt plug did seemed appealing to Makoto for some reason. Makoto shook his head and tried to forget that thought. Makoto sighed and decided to put his new toys under his bed. He decided to endure this uncomfortable feeling for the rest of the week.

"Makoto, I'll be going out, so if you need anything, you can check out the fridge or something," Rin said.

"Yes Rin...but where are you going?"

"Well um...I'm going on that date Sousuke promised me," Rin said.

"Oh, congratulations!" Makoto said.

"T-thanks, just make sure you got all your business done, and also make sure Haru does the same, I'll be back late," Rin said.

"Yes Rin, goodbye," Makoto said. He heard Rin leaving, then he heard the front door shut.

It was now Makoto and Haru in the house on their own. Makoto decided to stay in his room since he had no reason to leave. He decided to read some of the novels he had. Before he could pick up a book, he heard a faint knocking.

"...Makoto, you in there?" It was Haru's voice. It was sorta faint and almost raspy.

"Y-yeah, I'm here...you need something?" Makoto asked.

"...Can I...come in?" Haru said.

"Oh...o-of course," Makoto stuttered. Haru opened the door, and what felt like ages, appeared Haru, who looked a bit disorganized. "...You alright?"

"Yeah...just...you know," Haru said.

"Ah....right," Makoto said. The two stayed silent, and Makoto wished something would break this tense atmosphere.

"I'm sorry...about what happened that day..." Haru said.

"What do...oh...that..." Makoto blushed. He tried his best to forget about it, but Haru seemed to bring it back in his memory.

"I hope...you're not mad at me," Haru said.

"I could never be mad at Haru...I'll admit...it was a bit...embarrassing...but...I sorta became...excited from hearing you say that," Makoto said.

"R-really?" Haru looked up and stared into Makoto's eyes. Oh how Makoto missed those intense blue eyes.

"Y-yes...I...I like how Haru is very straightforward...it's sorta exciting," Makoto blushed.

"...I heard you matured..." Haru said.

"Yeah...they um...gave me these toys...to do um...that," Makoto blushed.

"...Then...why don't I help you out?" Haru said. Makoto could almost see a glint in Haru's eyes. Makoto would have rejected the offer, but the way Haru was looking at him, as well as the tension in his pants, made him think otherwise.

Makoto gulped, but pulled out the toys under his bed. He decided to take out the butt plug and handed it to Haru. Haru looked at it and with one swoop, he started licking the object.

"E-eh? W-what are you?"

"Well we got to lube it up somehow, we wouldn't want it to tear you to pieces...unless you're into that type of things," Haru said.

"N-no no no, u-um...lube as much as you can...I-I guess," Makoto blushed. After one final lick, Haru ordered Makoto to get on his knees and have his behind facing him. Makoto gulped, but did as he was told. He felt fingers touching his behind, he shivered at the sensation.

"You ready?" Haru asked.

"...Y-yes," Makoto said. He felt the butt plug entering his hole, and he squeaked at the strange sensation. "A-ah...i-it feels weird..." Makoto said.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it soon," Haru said as he started pulling it out and then putting it back in. As Haru kept doing this, Makoto started to groan and moan. The sensation became more pleasurable, and soon, Makoto wanted more.

"A-ah...c-could you g-go faster?" Makoto asked.

"I could...at least if you help me out here," Haru said.

"H-help you?" He saw Haru nod, then Haru gestured to his already hard cock. Makoto stared at it and gulped. Makoto slowly took off Haru's pants, and took out Haru's cock out of his boxers. Makoto was amazed at how hard Haru's cock became, and slowly, he started licking it. He felt Haru stiffen, and felt his hand on top of his head.

"K-keep going," Haru panted. Makoto obliged. He bobbed his head up and down as he licked the base of Haru's cock to the very tip. He played with the slit a bit with his tongue and started sucking hard. He felt Haru playing with the butt plug and was glad at the speed.

Makoto felt that his time was coming, but before he could get his release, he felt Haru take out the butt plug immediately.

"E-eh? Why'd you do that?" Makoto whined.

"Don't worry, this'll fill you up way better than a butt plug," Haru purred. Makoto blushed at Haru's tone, but quickly became excited once again. Haru was on his knees as he position his cock into Makoto's hole.

"W-will this hurt?" Makoto asked.

"Just a bit, but I'm sure that butt plug got you ready," Haru said as his hand reached out to play with Makoto's cock.

"H-Haru!" Makoto blushed.

"This'll help you release faster...don't you agree?" Haru purred.

"...Y-yes...Haru," Makoto panted. Haru thrust into him. Makoto held back a whimper and let his tongue out as he started panting. Haru being inside him was amazing, he felt completely satisfied. He loved the feeling of Haru's cock inside of him. Makoto bucked his hips to get more friction, but Haru would squeezed his cock a bit harder to tell him to wait. Makoto would always obey, but would still whimper.

"Just be patient," Haru said.

"Y-yes Haru," Makoto panted. Haru soon started slamming into him, and Makoto clenched his hand into a fist until they became white from the pressure. Makoto's moans and groans grew louder and louder, until finally, he came all over Haru's hand. Makoto slumped on the ground, he felt something on his back and then realized that Haru came as well.

"You feel alright?" Haru asked.

"Y-yeah...but it felt...amazing," Makoto panted. He felt Haru stroking his tail, and Makoto squeaked. "H-Haru! d-don't touch my tail...i-it's very sensitive, especially there...p-please be careful," Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Haru said. Haru then looked at his hand that had Makoto's cum all over it, and he brought his hand towards his mouth and he started licking the cum off.

"H-Haru!" Makoto blushed at the sight.

"Don't worry...you taste delicious," Haru purred.

"J-jeez...I never knew you would be this bold once you started maturing," Makoto pouted.

"Yeah...but you love me for it," Haru said.

"...You're right...I do...I do love you. I love you very much, Haru," Makoto smiled at Haru.

"...I love you too, Makoto...and I'm glad I let you stay," Haru said.

"Same here," Makoto said. Makoto crawled towards Haru and leaned against him a bit. Haru rested his head on top of Makoto's and the two decided to doze off.

"...You know...we could go for another round," Haru said.

"H-Haru! I'm not much of a sex monster like you are," Makoto whimpered.

"I know I know...but we could fix that," Haru purred.

"Jeez, for a cat boy, you sure act like a dog," Makoto laughed.

"And for a dog boy, you sure act like a pussy," Haru grinned. The two laughed and decided to rest on the floor for the rest of the day. They snuggled close to each other, while holding hands. They were both glad they had each other in their lives.

* * *

 

"...What. The. Fuck." Rin swore as he gawked at the sight in front of him. There, was his two hybrid companions, sitting on the ground, naked, with dried up cum on the floor and on their legs.

"Looks like they had fun," Sousuke joked.

"S-shut up! I shouldn't have left them alone! I knew this was going to happen, and now...I don't even know what to do with them!" Rin exclaimed.

"Sh! You're going to wake them up," Sousuke whispered.

"B-but they...I mean...they-" Sousuke put a finger over Rin's mouth.

"Hey...if you didn't come to dinner today...then we might not have ended up together...you know," Sousuke said.

"...G-guess you have a point there," Rin pouted.

"...You know...since these two had their fun...why don't we have some fun of our own...say...in your room," Sousuke whispered into Rin's ear.

"...A-alright...I guess...I could punish them...later," Rin said as he looked up at Sousuke. Sousuke leaned down and kissed Rin fully on the lips. They quickly leaved the room and headed towards Rin's room. 


End file.
